


Just Fuck Me Already

by sagwalli



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Jealousy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagwalli/pseuds/sagwalli
Summary: At what seems like a gathering of friends, Nicole gets much more than what she bargained for when Waverly drags her into the bathroom with an ulterior motive. Much more.*Smut chapters with one overarching narrative.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this shameless smut that kind of sucks, but who cares? I hope you all enjoy, and maybe I'll write more smut in the future. That has yet to be determined. As always, thank you all for your comments.
> 
> This is the Wayhaught version of a smut fic I originally wrote for Seulrene.
> 
> Be sure to check out my other stories and follow my Tumblr/Twitter @sagwalli for author updates and more!

Waverly huffed and set her glass down with a resounding thud, shaking the coffee table. She uncrossed her legs and used the armrest to push herself up from the couch. If Nicole wasn't going to do anything, then she would take the situation into her own hands. "Nicole?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you come with me for a minute? I need some help with my dress." Waverly stalked away, leaving Nicole flustered and hurrying after her.  
  
"Can you believe this, Doc?" Wynonna shook her head and downed the rest of her drink. "They're not slick, you know."  
  
Doc sighed, watching Nicole disappear around the corner. "No, they really aren't."  
  
"I'm too old for this," muttered Wynonna.  
  
"Just pray they aren't too loud," Rosita said. "The tension was so thick in here you could’ve cut it with a knife."  
  
"Waverly better be grateful we're such great friends, letting her plan something like this, though I'm pretty sure she could've gotten Nicole without us." Wynonna shrugged and poured herself some more wine before topping off the other two's drinks and raising her own up. "Drink up, guys. We're going to need it."  
  
  
  
"What did you need help with?" Nicole asked warily. She thought she saw Waverly eyeing her when they were sitting in the living room, but she wasn't sure. They two had been stuck in some sort of cat and mouse game and while Nicole wanted nothing more than to sink her teeth into Waverly's neck and make her scream, she hadn't made any advances on the dark-haired girl. But there were only so many scenarios that could come out of this, right?  
  
"Like I said," Waverly bundled her hair up in one hand, moving it to the side, and tapped at the collar of her dress, "my dress."  
  
"You... want me to unzip it?"  
  
Waverly sighed and turned around to face Nicole. The bear-faced girl looked a little red, whether from the situation or the wine, and very far from ripping Waverly's clothes off. Waverly leaned back against the bathroom counter, sliding one foot along the back of her left calf, and watched Nicole's eyes flit down to the sight.  
  
"Nicole, are you attracted to me?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Nicole's eyes shot up to meet Waverly's steady gaze, full of curiosity and some deeper intent.  
  
"I asked if you're attracted to me, Nicole. Don't make me repeat myself." Waverly's stare is deadly, undressing Nicole with her eyes.  
  
"I think you're fucking beautiful." Nicole doesn't elaborate, trying to hold herself back and keep it in her pants, which is only futile following Waverly's next few words.  
  
"Good, because I think you're so fucking hot that I want you to take me in this goddamn bathroom and make me your bitch." Waverly was so blunt that for a second, Nicole thought she might've been dreaming. "So, Nicole, are you attracted to me?" Waverly asked, pulling Nicole forward by the collar of her shirt when the girl didn't reply. "Because I think we both know," Waverly pulled Nicole until their lips were less than an inch apart, "that's exactly why we're in here right now."  
  
"Oh, really?" Nicole raised an eyebrow, amused, and let her eyes glance down at Waverly's tantalizing lips, begging Nicole to kiss them. "Is that what we're doing?"  
  
"Is that what you want to do?" Waverly shot back, tilting her head to the side and planting chaste kisses to Nicole's neck.  
  
Nicole closed her eyes, feeling arousal bubble in the pit of her stomach, and exhaled. "If you keep doing that, I won't be able to hold back much longer."  
  
"Then don't. Make me your dirty little slut," Waverly said hotly, nibbling on her earlobe and kissing the corner of her mouth.  
  
Nicole dodged Waverly's next attempted kiss and cupped the younger girl's face with one hand. Nicole licked her lips and moved closer. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Just fuck me already," Waverly whispered, leaning forward and closing the gap between them. "I'm all yours."  
  
What started as light, experimental kisses slowly turned into more as Nicole's tongue entered Waverly's hot mouth. Nicole groaned as Waverly's leg locked behind her and urged her forward. Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly's waist, picking her up off the ground and roughly forcing Waverly onto the counter. Nicole pushed her back until Waverly's head hit the mirror and Nicole held Waverly's wrists beside her head, kissing the shorter girl before moving down to her neck. Nicole let go of Waverly's wrists to grip the nape of her neck and hold her close for a better angle, sucking on the supple flesh of Waverly's pale neck and using her other hand to rub Waverly's thigh.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Nicole," Waverly said, tangling her hands in other girl's hair. Nicole merely responded by squeezing at Waverly's chest, drawing out a surprised cry at the sudden touch.  
  
Nicole nipped at Waverly's neck one last time and ripped open Waverly's blouse, placing her warm mouth over Waverly's left breast. Waverly hissed as Nicole bit down on the already erect nipple and flicked it with her tongue, swirling around the sensitive area.  
  
"You're such a horny bitch, Waverly. You couldn't even wait until we were done seeing our friends to have my fingers inside of you, and now you're going to get what you asked for." Nicole nuzzled the valley of Waverly's chest, dragging her tongue against the wide expanse of milky skin with one hand rubbing Waverly's waist. "I want to fuck you so bad."  
  
Nicole's hand traveled south and pushed up Waverly's skirt, exposing Waverly's wetness. Nicole shoved her hand into Waverly's panties, and she ran one long finger up and down the length of her slit, feeling the heat emanating from Waverly. "Fuck, you're wet," Nicole murmured against Waverly's chest, still sucking at the soft skin and no doubt leaving several hickies in her wake. She tapped her fingers on Waverly's folds. "Wet just for me."  
  
"Goddammit, just do it already-" Waverly hissed as Nicole's teeth sunk down into flesh, Nicole's thumb pressing down on her clit.  
  
"Tell me you want it." Nicole kneaded Waverly's chest and rubbed a nipple between two fingers, relishing in the involuntary arch of Waverly's back. "Say you want my fingers fucking your tight hole."  
  
Waverly yanked Nicole in by the hair for a rough kiss on the mouth and eyed the saliva dripping from Nicole's mouth as the older broke away and took her own shirt off. Waverly nearly drooled at the sight of Nicole's rock hard abs and traced her fingers on Nicole's toned stomach. "I want you fucking my dirty little hole." She surged forward to steal a kiss from the startled girl, who quickly recovered after the unexpected move, grinning as Waverly tugged on her hand and ordered, "Just fucking give it to me."  
  
"You asked for it," Nicole said with a mischevious smile, rubbing circles around Waverly's sensitive nub before pressing down on it with her thumb and quickly flicking it back and forth as she left open-mouthed kisses along Waverly's jawline. "You like it when your bear fucks you? When I use your little hole? You're already so wet."  
  
"You make me wet," Waverly managed to say before arching her back as she neared climax. "I'm-I'm gonna cum. Oh, my god, Nicole-" Nicole's palm pressed against Waverly's soaking pussy and Waverly helplessly bucked her hips, desperate for release. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell, Nicole?!"  
  
"Not yet," Nicole replied, ignoring Waverly's heated gaze and instead, shoving two fingers inside and stretching out Waverly's tight hole.  
  
"What do you mean- Fuck!" Waverly groaned and threw her head back, letting out a small scream as Nicole's fingers hit her sweet spot. "Harder, Nicole, fuck me harder."  
  
"I'm going to pound your pussy so hard that you can't stand tomorrow," Nicole growled against Waverly's soft lips.  
  
Nicole mercilessly pumped her fingers in and out, watching Waverly whimper and come undone before her. Waverly's messy hair made the girl look so goddamn hot that Nicole wanted to slam her fingers into her forever, watching her cum over and over again like the goddess she was with Nicole's name on the tip of her tongue. Nicole shoved her tongue into Waverly's hot mouth and placed a hand at the base of Waverly's throat, holding the girl against the mirror as she finger fucked the absolute fuck out of her sopping wet pussy. Nicole curled her fingers inside Waverly and massaged her walls, causing Waverly to jerk upwards and cry out, but Nicole held her down.  
  
"Holy shit! I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum, I'm going to- Ah!"  
  
Nicole didn't think she had ever seen something more beautiful than Waverly Bae's gorgeous body riding the high of a fresh orgasm, body arched and mouth parted with her pussy clenching down hard on Nicole. The smell of sex hung in the air, driving Nicole crazy, and she wasted no time sticking her cum-covered fingers into Waverly's mouth, keeping steady eye contact as the girl sucked obediently. Once satisfied with Waverly's mouth, Nicole bent down and immediately went to work on Waverly's clit while it was still sensitive.  
  
"Nicky, I'm really sensitive, I'm- Ooh, oh, my god!"  
  
Nicole's tongue licked up and down and she sucked hard on Waverly's clit, the hands in her hair only driving her on more. She forced Waverly's legs further open and held Waverly's body down when she jerked, desperate for Nicole's tongue to be back where she wanted it.  
  
"Why'd you stop?" Waverly demanded, gasping for air with one hand holding the wall, staring down Nicole who ran a hand through mussed hair and wiped some Waverly's cum from her lip with one swipe of the thumb.  
  
"You're being too loud, Waves," Nicole said in reply, kissing Waverly. "Better keep you quiet." She slapped a hand over Waverly's mouth and felt Waverly's tongue slither out to lick Nicole's palm. She could feel Waverly moan against her palm as the girl ground her hips into Nicole's hand, and she fidgeted wildly as Nicole pinched her clit, pushing her to orgasm. Nicole's hand muffled a scream as Waverly's head bobbed forward, and Nicole used her body to still Waverly's spasming one, reeling from the successive orgasms. The climax that came from playing with her clit coming right after the climax from her g-spot felt amazing. She whimpered as Nicole lightly fingered her pussy and quieted the still-moaning girl with a kiss. "That's right, baby. Cum just for me."  
  
Nicole pulled Waverly off the counter and pushed her against the wall so that Waverly's back pressed into her front. With their bodies flush against one another, Nicole reached a hand around and unbuttoned Waverly's skirt, throwing it to the side, before squeezing Waverly's round ass and giving it a resounding spank.  
  
"You're so fucking hot," Nicole said against Waverly's exposed shoulder, placing her fingers back at Waverly's welcoming entrance and kissing the girl as she turned back to look at Nicole.  
  
"And your fingers feel fucking good," Waverly moaned into Nicole's mouth. She wriggled her ass back into Nicole's fingers, bouncing lightly and grinding against Nicole's toned body. Nicole turned Waverly around and groaned as Waverly licked a trail down her jawline. The taller girl grabbed Waverly's leg, pulling it up, and backed Waverly into the wall before driving her fingers back into Waverly's hot cunt. Nicole's fingers slipped out to play with Waverly's pink outer folds, eliciting a soft moan, before Nicole began bucking her hips against Waverly's soft body with every thrust.  
  
"Fucking hell, I want to see you cum," Nicole said breathlessly, leaving sloppy kisses on Waverly's collarbone. "I want to keep watching you cum like the fucking whore you are, huh? Begging me to fuck you hard in this bathroom when we aren't even dating?"  
  
Waverly responded by cupping Nicole through the fabric of her pants, making Nicole curse and force Waverly to brace against the wall for support as Nicole into pounded her from behind, moaning out, "Maybe we should -- ugh -- change that." The mesmerizing swing of her breasts and the shaking of her ass nearly made Nicole cum then and there just from watching. Maybe we should. She rolled her hips against Waverly and trailed kisses down her back as Waverly bit down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming too loud as she reached her third climax.  
  
"Holy shit, that was hot." Waverly breathed hard and reached for Nicole's belt but was stopped by the older girl, who just smiled.  
  
"Nuh uh," Nicole tutted, pushing Waverly away with a gentleness that surprised her after the rough fucking Nicole had just given her.  
  
"Why?" Waverly whined, reaching again for the belt. Nicole gave Waverly a quick kiss and a smack on the ass.  
  
"Maybe later." Nicole winked and slipped out the door, leaving Waverly just barely standing, mouth open in disbelief.  
  
  
  
"Have fun in there, Nicole?" Rosita asked, clearing her throat. Everybody knew what had gone down. Doc lazily flipped through the TV channels, sprawled out on the couch while Wynonna swirled the wine in her glass.  
  
"Uh, yeah? I guess."  
  
"Sure sounded like it," mumbled Wynonna.  
  
"Wynonna!" Rosita hissed and slapped the girl's outstretched hand.  
  
"What?" Wynonna drank from the bottle. "We all know what just went down."  
  
"We do?" Nicole asked, confused. She could feel the heat rising to her face.  
  
"Don't mind her," Rosita said, shooting Wynonna a look.  
  
"Okay," Nicole said reluctantly, She coughed and pulled at her collar, waiting for Waverly to come out and explain what the hell was going on.  
  
  
  
Needless to say, Nicole punished Waverly the next time they were alone together, but Waverly liked it. A lot.


	2. Jealousy Looks Good on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly is jealous. Nicole and Shae? No way. Time to show who really is the best for Nicole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this fic might not be as ~steamy~ as the first chapter I posted. There was interest in a second chapter, so here is my attempt.
> 
> Thank you for reading and subscribing to this story! As always, your comments and kudos are really appreciated. Your support is what motivates me to write more, so I hope you keep enjoying my stories.
> 
> And please continue bearing with my smut writing style. :3
> 
> Twitter/Tumblr: @sagwalli

"Hey, Haught," Waverly pouted, a crease on her brow. She looked so cute that Nicole wanted to reach out and pinch her cheeks.   
  
"Yeah?" Nicole cooed, reaching out to poke Waverly's face. Nicole placed her hands on the slope of Waverly's shoulders, letting fingers trail down smooth skin, creeping towards Waverly's waistband.   
  
Waverly smacked Nicole's hand and glared, a fire in her eyes. "Why was your ‘little dance’ with Shae so sexy?" Waverly's hands waved wildly, and Nicole ducked to avoid Waverly as one arm swung dangerously close to her face. "You were making goo-goo eyes at each other, first of all, and -- my god, don't get me started -- you choked her! Are you fucking kidding me?! Your hand," Waverly's fingers found their way around Nicole's throat, "was doing this, Nicole. Too damn sexy, if you ask me. You really made me watch that, huh? You and Shae about to borderline fuck it all out in front of me? I just sat there like every- _ fucking _ -one else by watching her hand rub down your chest," Waverly's hand wandered down Nicole's exposed skin, acting out Shae's actions, "and she looked like she was ready to eat you, Nicole. Nobody and I mean nobody, is allowed to look at you like that because nobody is eating you, okay. Only I get to do that!" Waverly snarled those last few words, making Nicole gulp. She forgot how scary Waverly could be.   
  
"Shae can go find someone else's neck to drool over, and she can do whatever with whoever the hell she wants, instead of rubbing herself all over my girlfriend. Mine!" Waverly jabbed a finger at the bruise beneath Nicole's collarbone, currently hidden from view by her top. Nicole flinched at the contact.   
  
Normally, Nicole enjoyed Waverly's possessiveness and tendency to act out. Waverly's jealousy, in Nicole's opinion, was a huge turn on, mostly because Waverly's rampages usually led to a makeout session for Waverly to mark her territory, which then would lead into Waverly fucking Nicole's brains out (or forcing the reverse) so that Nicole would be reminded who was the best at making her feel good. Nicole didn't really need the reminder, but she wasn't going to tell Waverly that. Nicole already knew Waverly's mouth was the best. Tongue, boobs, butt, curves, everything -- all the best. Nobody could top her. (Except for Nicole, wink wink).   
  
Nicole waited for Waverly's anger to subside enough to pull Waverly onto her lap, peppering her neck with light kisses. Waverly relaxed slightly in Nicole's hold, slinging arms around Nicole's shoulders. After a bit, Nicole moved onwards, reaching Waverly's collarbone-   
  
"And you fucking let her!" Waverly's anger suddenly reignited, and she gave Nicole's hair a sharp tug.   
  
"Ow, fuck!" Nicole cursed and brought her arms up as Waverly rained blow after blow down onto her body. "Waverly, baby, come on-"   
  
"Do not touch me!" Waverly stomped on Nicole's foot, and Nicole sank back into the couch.   
  
"That hurt like a bitch," Nicole muttered.   
  
"What did you say?" Waverly whirled around.   
  
"N-nothing," Nicole stammered as her demon girlfriend marched towards her and grabbed her most sensitive area. "Jesus Christ, Waverly-"   
  
"Shut up," Waverly commanded. "I hate you, Nicole Haught." She rubbed a finger back and forth along Nicole's clothed slit, kissing the girl as she did so, before pushing off Nicole and walking away.   
  
"Waverly," whined Nicole, scurrying after the shorter girl with the swaying hips. Nicole gently held Waverly by the waist, resting her chin on Waverly's shoulder and looking at the indignant expression she had plastered on her face. "Waverly, baby, you know we're just friends-"   
  
"Us?" Waverly slapped Nicole. "You-!"   
  
"No, no, no." Nicole quickly explained before Waverly could explode, "Not us, baby. Shae and I. Shae and I are just friends. You know that. That little dance was just the result of some wine and Truth or Dare, which now that I think about, really wasn’t smart, but you have nothing to be jealous over." Nicole kissed the back of Waverly's hand and intertwined their fingers.   
  
"I'm... I'm not jealous," protested Waverly, trying to break their hands away. Nicole tightened her grip and gave Waverly a look that said, Don't you even try. Waverly sighed. "Fine, I'm jealous, but how could I not be? You looked like you were having so much fun! And you look so good I just want you for myself..."   
  
Nicole chuckled and caressed Waverly's face, running a finger down her jaw. Waverly closed her eyes and leaned into Nicole's touch, taking a deep breath as Nicole said, "I'm yours, and yours only. I had a lot of fun, sure, but," Nicole turned Waverly around and pressed their bodies together, "not as much as I have with you."   
  
"You're so naughty," Waverly mumbled, inhaling sharply as Nicole gave her butt a hard squeeze.   
  
"Only for you, Waves," Nicole said into Waverly's shoulder, nipping at the skin.   
  
Waverly grabbed at Nicole's hair and wrenched her head back, forcing her to look up. "Are you really trying to fuck me right now?"   
  
Nicole pouted with mock innocence. "Don't you want to?"   
  
"You're just trying to get me to forget about this whole Shae thing."   
  
"There isn't a Shae thing to forget about," Nicole argued. "Now, will you please let go of my hair? I thought it was pretty hot but my neck is cramping up."   
  
"No." The corner of Waverly's mouth turned up in a devilish smile, putting Nicole on edge.   
  
"What's that look for?"   
  
"What look?"   
  
Nicole didn't buy Waverly's act one bit. After the first time they'd hooked up, when what was supposed to be the members celebrating instead turned into a hot fuck in the bathroom, Nicole paid more mind to Waverly's attentive gaze. Nicole could tell when Waverly was up to no good, and she'd gotten especially used to seeing Waverly's I-want-to-fuck-but-I-have-an-idea look. Sometimes it was good, and sometimes it wasn't. It was the look Waverly had on her face at the moment.   
  
"That's the look you give me when you're horny and have something in mind," Nicole stated plainly. "What's on your mind?"   
  
"Well," Waverly began, her grip on Nicole's hair tightening and drawing a quick cry. "Let's just say that you should've told me about the sexy stage you had been preparing.   
  
"I'll tell you next time, I promise."   
  
"You bet you'll tell me next time." Waverly pulled Nicole in for a sloppy kiss before pulling the girl off. "I'll make sure you don't forget."   
  
"Waves, seriously, you're hot but my neck is cramping up-"   
  
"Shut up, Nicole. You're killing the mood."   
  
"Right." Nicole cleared her throat. "Shut me up, then."   
  
"Don't need to tell me twice."   
  
When Waverly's lips touched her own, Nicole couldn't help but smile into the kiss. To know the beautiful girl in front of her was all hers to hold and kiss (and fuck) was one of the best things to ever happen to her. They were still in the beginning stages of being actual girlfriends, only slapping the label on after few months, but Nicole was sure they'd last a while. A long while. After all, this whole relationship had started with a bang; them actually banging in the damn bathroom. Before that, they'd been friends for quite a while. Best friends. At this point, they were almost stuck together.   
  
Waverly forced Nicole's mouth open, hands roaming down Nicole's sides. Waverly's tongue in her mouth felt amazing, and Waverly's teeth nipping on Nicole's lip was something she could definitely get used to.   
  
"No" was all Waverly said as Nicole attempted to slip a hand under Waverly's shirt.   
  
"What? Come on, Waverly." Nicole's throat ran dry and she looked helplessly at the vixen before her, noticing a mischevious glint in Waverly's eyes.   
  
"Don't 'come on' me, Nicole. You've been a bad girl, and now you're going to pay. Sit your ass down."   
  
Waverly placed a hand on Nicole's shoulder and pushed her down until her knees hit the floor. Waverly bent down, pushing Nicole farther back so that Nicole was laying down on the ground. Waverly slowly pulled off a pair of lace panties, throwing them at Nicole.   
  
Nicole sputtered as the item slapped her in the face. "You're wet."   
  
"Of course I am." Waverly bunched Nicole's shirt up at her chest and gave Nicole's right breast a grab.   
  
"Shit," Nicole breathed as Waverly supported herself with hands on the ground, raised her hips, and opened her legs, one on either of Nicole's body, showing Nicole how wet she really was. Waverly used two fingers to spread her slick folds apart, rolling her body slightly as she did so. Nicole practically drooled at the sight, which made Waverly giggle. Waverly straddled Nicole's abdomen, covering Nicole's stomach in her juices.   
  
Nicole's mouth fell open as Waverly's cold hands touched warm skin, bracing against her stomach for support. Waverly's hips rolled forward and a moan escaped her mouth as her clit came in contact with Nicole's toned abs.    
  
"I thought I already told you no," said Waverly, pushing Nicole's arms away. "You don't get to touch the merchandise."   
  
"Can I at least-"   
  
"No."   
  
"Just the-"   
  
"No."   
  
"One-"   
  
"I said no." Waverly ground her pussy harder into Nicole, groaning as she smeared herself on Nicole's toned abs. Nicole cursed in her head, desperate to touch Waverly in her naked glory, skin all exposed and calling out to Nicole. Nicole was just about ready to throw Waverly to the ground when Waverly grabbed ahold of her own breast, squeezing and rolling a nipple between two fingers.   
  
"Fuck, baby," Waverly moaned, grinding faster. She was essentially humping Nicole into the ground, slick cunt squelching with every movement and driving Nicole utterly insane. Nicole gritted her teeth as she was pulled upright by the neck coming face-to-face with Waverly's breasts dangling right in front of her face but just out of reach. Nicole's tongue poked out on instinct, about to lick Waverly's skin, when Waverly laughed and said, amused, "Didn't I say not to touch?"   
  
Nicole stopped, saying sheepishly, "Sorry, baby. I just couldn't resist." Nicole breathed hot air onto the nipple that was less than an inch from her face, so easily accessible and ready for Nicole to take into her mouth.   
  
"You want to suck on my tits?" Waverly jiggled her perky breasts in front of Nicole's face. Nicole licked her lips.   
  
"Please."   
  
"Okay, Nicky, but only because you asked nicely." Waverly pulled Nicole by the shoulder and Nicole went to work, latching onto Waverly's nipple with her mouth and tugging at the other with one free hand, tweaking the sensitive skin. She heard Waverly's breath hitch as she bit down on the nipple, swirling her tongue around the areola. She could feel Waverly's soft body against hers, heart racing, and skin hot to the touch. Waverly's breasts were so nice and perky, and Nicole reached up to knead them. She got away with it for a few precious seconds before Waverly interrupted. "No touching."   
  
"Fine," grumbled Nicole, squeezing once more before being pushed back yet again until her back came in contact with the floor. Her mood immediately lifted upon seeing Waverly's next move.   
  
"I want you to eat me out," Waverly said breathlessly and licking her lips in anticipation. Nicole dove in as the goddess straddling her face began gyrating her hips in painfully slow circles, teeth sunk deep into her bottom lip, with one hand kneading her own chest as the other pressed into the floor so she wouldn't tip over. Nicole's hands were pushed away as she attempted to grab onto Waverly's body, earning Waverly a painful nip on the inner thigh.   
  
"Yes, yes," Waverly cried out, pushing herself against Nicole's mouth and muffling the groan that escaped Nicole's lips. Nicole's tongue dipped into Waverly's hole, making Waverly buck her hips and ride Nicole's face so that Nicole's nose nudged up against all the right spots. Waverly pushed her hips back so Nicole's tongue ran up the length of her slit and reached her clit. Nicole sucked on the nub, keeping quiet as Waverly's soft, sordid moans filled the room. Nicole buried her face deeper into Waverly and swallowed a mouthful of Waverly's slick juices.   
  
Nicole came up for a breath of air, took one look at Waverly's glorious body, and cursed. "Shit, Waverly, I can't anymore."   
  
"I thought I told you not to touch." Waverly giggled and slid her hands down Nicole's arm towards the hand that gripped her waist.   
  
"You did," Nicole agreed before flipping them so that Waverly's back slammed against the floor and nuzzling against Waverly's unmarked neck. "But I don't really care."   
  
"Bad girl, Nicole," Waverly tutted, relenting and allowing Nicole to continue leaving a trail of love bites along her skin.   
  
Nicole sucked at Waverly's supple flesh, bringing blood to the surface and causing another bruise. "You love it."   
  
"Mm, yeah I do," Waverly hummed, bringing Nicole closer. She forced Nicole to look her in the eyes, challenging the girl. "Now make me cum, okay?"   
  
"Anything for my baby," Nicole promised, dipping below Waverly's line of sight and pushing her tongue past pink folds. Nicole lightly tugged at Waverly's clit with her teeth and sucked before releasing it with a pop!    
  
"Nicole. Nicole, fuck," Waverly cried as Nicole's tongue sent shivers down her spine.   
  
Nicole sucked harder, teasing the area around Waverly's clit. Waverly's body stiffened as she reached her climax. As cum leaking from Waverly's hole, Nicole gratefully swallowed all that she could taste and licked her lips before coming up to give Waverly a kiss.   
  
"Nicole-" Waverly mewled as Nicole tweaked her nipple a little rougher than she'd expected.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I can taste myself on you," said Waverly. She cupped Nicole's wetness, running a finger down the length of the clothed slit. "How turned are you right now?"   
  
"Incredibly," Nicole breathed. She stood and leaned against the couch armrest for support, feeling her own juices stick to her underwear. There was a noticeable wet patch on the outside of her jeans; the result of Waverly's teasing. Nicole had felt herself get turned on the second Waverly had started getting mad about Shae. Angry Waverly was hot. Naked Waverly was hot. Angry, naked Waverly was even hotter. Of course, Nicole was going to get wet.   
  
Waverly unbuckled Nicole's belt and undid the buttons of her jeans. "Off, now," demanded Waverly. Nicole obeyed and in a few seconds, left her jeans in a heap on the floor. "Shirt, too."   
  
Waverly kissed behind Nicole's ear and felt the hardened muscles of Nicole's eleven-shaped abs. She grabbed at Nicole's chest, placing her mouth over a nipple, and took Nicole's hand within her own. Waverly slipped her hand, still holding Nicole's, into Nicole's underwear and covered both their hands in Nicole's arousal. Waverly took Nicole's finger and popped it in her mouth, poking her cheek out from the inside as Nicole watched. Waverly cleaned off Nicole's fingers before using her own hand to find Nicole's clit, rubbing the little nub. Waverly pressed her thigh in between Nicole's legs for pressure and flicked. She smirked as she noticed Nicole's breath catch in her throat. Nicole gripped Waverly by the neck and let one hand tangle in her hair.   
  
"Waverly, I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum, Waverly, ah- Shit!" Nicole swore as her legs cramped up instantly, her climax reached. She dug her nails into Waverly's shoulders, holding on for dear life as her body twitched. Waverly rubbed comforting circles on Nicole's back.   
  
"Aw, Nicky. You really needed to cum, huh?" Waverly teased the older girl and pinched one chubby cheek. Nicole breathed heavily, still reeling from the toe-curling orgasm that she'd just received. She hadn't realized just how horny Waverly had made her and hadn't anticipated the violent climax. Waverly had really pushed her, what with Waverly grinding on her and then not letting her touch and just overall being the tempting goddess she was. Nicole's chest rose and fell rapidly as Nicole sucked in air and recovered enough to speak.   
  
Nicole wrinkled her nose. She was sure she lasted less than five minutes. "Yeah, because you're such a tease."   
  
"Well, I'll be sure to tease you next time."   
  
"Yeah, you- Wait, what?"   
  
Waverly leaned forward and whispered hotly in Nicole's ear, " _ Strip _ tease."   
  
"God, save me," muttered Nicole at the suggestion. Waverly's fingers pressed onto her clit. "I'm still sensitive, Waverly."   
  
"Doesn't sound like a problem to me."   
  
"And the others will be arriving soon."   
  
Waverly paused. "Now that sounds like a problem." She took a moment to look at Nicole's dopey post-sex face complete with a lopsided smile. "You're so cute." Waverly hugged Nicole and patted her on the cheek before picking up the clothes that had been strewn over the floor.   
  
"You know," Nicole said with a smug look, "you're kind of hot when you're jealous."   
  
Waverly snorted and strutted up to Nicole with arms full of clothes. "Don't get used to it. Now give me those." Nicole puffed her cheeks out and exhaled as she pulled off her soaked pair of underwear and held it out for Waverly. What a relief to finally take those off. Waverly plucked the item from Nicole's outstretched hand. "Good girl. I'll throw these in the next wash."   
  
"Thanks, Waves. You're the best."   
  
"I know I am," said Waverly, before saying under her breath, "I'm the best, not Shae."   
  
"What did you just say?"   
  
"N-nothing." Waverly quickly shuffled off with the bundle of dirty clothes, leaving Nicole with more questions than answers.   
  
Nicole went to put on some clean clothes and dry underwear. She tossed her soaked pair in the hamper. What a relief to finally take that off.   
  
After both were clothed, the couple retired to the couch, snuggling under a blanket with Nicole's nose nuzzling the back of Waverly's neck as they watched TV. Nicole wasn't really sure what was on, and she wasn't really paying attention. All she was paying attention to was Waverly's scent enveloping her like a warm hug. Waverly smelled so nice.   
  
The door opened, revealing three people just returning home.   
  
"What'd you guys do today?" Rosita asked casually, placing a bag on the counter. "Anything fun?"   
  
Doc choked at the implication. “Rosita, don't even ask. I don't want to know."   
  
"Yeah," Wynonna agreed. She helped Rosita put snacks in the cupboard. "Yuck."   
  
"Like you haven’t done plenty," said Waverly without turning around.   
  
“You-” Wynonna didn’t finish her reply and just helped finish putting the food away. She looked again at the couple, all cuddly on the couch. Sickeningly cute. Damn, she felt single. 

  
Doc turned to the Wynonna and Rosita and motioned for them to follow. "Let's go. We wouldn't want to witness anything unholy."   
  
"They've already sinned," grumbled Wynonna, following Doc.   
  
As the three exited the room, Nicole wrapped her arms tighter around Waverly, the smaller body feeling so nice against hers. Nicole rested her head against Waverly's shoulder. She didn't feel too disappointed that the others went elsewhere. Nicole would catch up with them later. Nicole burrowed her face into Waverly's oversized t-shirt. With the other three gone, that just meant Nicole didn't have to share. More Waverly for her. Just the way she liked it.   
  
"Hey, Waves?"   
  
"Yes, Nicky?"   
  
"I love you."   
  
Nicole said it so earnestly that Waverly couldn't help but smile and kiss the tip of Nicole's little nose.   
  
"And I love you. Don't you forget that."

 


End file.
